


Прорехи

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, War, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Дэвид оставляет влажные поцелуи на её шее, бормоча на ухо какую-то ерунду, к которой даже неохота прислушиваться, и хрипло смеется, когда её волосы щекочут ему нос. Реджина счастлива, по-настоящему счастлива, будь её воля — она бы остановила время и провела всю жизнь в этом моменте, не делая отклонений ни в прошлое, ни в будущее.





	Прорехи

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вдохновением послужила шикарная визуальная работа моей обожаемой ЛиВи — http://picua.org/img/2017-05/10/hgc91t5u8hevw8ux9zg406g73.jpg  
> 2\. Для полного погружения в атмосферу фика рекомендую читать под песню Halou "Honeythief"  
> 3\. Ах да! Это военное AU. Я предупредила, если что =)  
> 4\. Посвящение: Моей роскошной женщине. ЛиВи, разумеется ♥

Ед­ва слы­шимый скрип ка­лит­ки ка­жет­ся Ред­жи­не сей­час са­мым нас­то­ящим про­из­ве­дени­ем му­зыкаль­но­го ис­кусс­тва, чем-то рав­ным сим­фо­ни­ям Ба­ха и Бет­хо­вена, ко­торые она так лю­била слу­шать в глу­боком детс­тве. Дверь не за­пер­та, не бы­ло смыс­ла: Ред­жи­на жда­ла, нес­мотря ни на что. Он дол­жен был прий­ти поп­ро­щать­ся.   
  
Он обе­щал.   
  
Дэ­вид при­ходит в фор­ме — его эше­лон от­прав­ля­ет­ся в че­тыре со­рок, а это зна­чит, что у них на дво­их ка­ких-то нес­час­тных два ча­са. Под­метки его но­вых са­пог пос­кри­пыва­ют при соп­ри­кос­но­вении с по­лом, а Ред­жи­на лишь улы­ба­ет­ся и до­бав­ля­ет этот звук в ме­лодию счастья, соз­данную ею са­мос­то­ятель­но. Улыб­ка Дэ­вида ос­ве­ща­ет её скром­но об­став­ленную гос­ти­ную луч­ше вся­кой ке­роси­новой лам­пы, да­ря на­деж­ду на счас­тли­вое бу­дущее.   
  
Бу­дущее, дли­ной в два ча­са.   
  
Прос­тое хлоп­ко­вое платье с бе­лым во­рот­ничком, как и ниж­нее белье Ред­жи­ны, ле­тят ку­да-то в угол, Дэ­вид се­год­ня слиш­ком не­тер­пе­лив. Ред­жи­на при­жима­ет­ся к не­му всем те­лом, чувс­твуя жи­вотом хо­лод же­лез­ной бляш­ки рем­ня, и от это­го по ко­же бе­гут му­раш­ки. Её паль­цы пу­та­ют­ся в пет­лях и пу­гови­цах, цеп­ля­ют­ся за свет­ло-зе­леную ткань, без­жа­лос­тно сми­ная. Дэ­вид нак­ры­ва­ет ла­донью ле­вую грудь, преж­де ощу­тимо ущип­нув со­сок, и Ред­жи­на оха­ет — дрожь, пред­вку­шение, же­лание бе­гут по жи­лам, нак­ры­ва­ют с го­ловой. Она тя­нет­ся к лю­бимым гу­бам и, лишь ощу­тив ды­хание Дэ­вида, прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за.   
  
Дэ­вид да­лек от неж­ности се­год­ня — его по­целуи жес­то­ки, а при­кос­но­вения — точ­ны и вы­вере­ны, буд­то он мыс­ленно уже на фрон­те, а не здесь, ря­дом с ней. Он бе­рет её гру­бо, тут же, в гос­ти­ной, раз­вернув к се­бе спи­ной, зас­та­вив упе­реть­ся ру­ками о сто­леш­ни­цу, ши­роко рас­ста­вить но­ги, прог­нуть­ся в по­яс­ни­це. Его ла­донь сколь­зит от шеи вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка, за­мерев на яго­дице. Про­дол­жая вби­вать­ся в Ред­жи­ну быс­тры­ми тол­чка­ми, он вне­зап­но за­махи­ва­ет­ся и от­ве­шива­ет ей звон­кий шле­пок. Ред­жи­на вскри­кива­ет от не­ожи­дан­ности, да­же не ус­пев тол­ком уди­вить­ся по­доб­но­му от­но­шению, а пос­ле чувс­тву­ет еще один удар, и еще, и еще… В ка­кой мо­мент боль ис­че­за­ет, ус­ту­пая мес­то удо­воль­ствию, она не зна­ет, лишь гор­танно сто­нет, зап­ро­кинув го­лову, и шеп­чет ку­да-то в прос­транс­тво:   
  
— Еще! Еще! Да, вот так!   
  
Кон­ча­ет Ред­жи­на с име­нем Дэ­вида на ус­тах. А тот, по­чувс­тво­вав, как она сжи­ма­ет­ся вок­руг чле­на, де­ла­ет еще па­ру мед­ленных, ад­ски мед­ленных тол­чков, что под­во­дит и его са­мого к дол­гождан­ной раз­рядке. Он нак­ры­ва­ет рас­плас­тавшу­юся на сто­ле Ред­жи­ну со­бой, и ей сей­час хо­рошо, как ни­ког­да: она при­жима­ет­ся го­лой спи­ной к гру­ди лю­бимо­го муж­чи­ны, все еще ощу­щая  _его_  внут­ри се­бя. Раз­ве мог­ла она же­лать луч­ше­го?   
  
Дэ­вид ос­тавля­ет влаж­ные по­целуи на её шее, бор­мо­ча на ухо ка­кую-то ерун­ду, к ко­торой да­же не­охо­та прис­лу­шивать­ся, и хрип­ло сме­ет­ся, ког­да её во­лосы ще­кочут ему нос. Ред­жи­на счас­тли­ва, по-нас­то­яще­му счас­тли­ва, будь её во­ля — она бы ос­та­нови­ла вре­мя и про­вела всю жизнь в этом мо­мен­те, не де­лая от­кло­нений ни в прош­лое, ни в бу­дущее.   
  
Но раз­ве это воз­можно?   
  
Кое-как при­ведя се­бя в по­рядок, они сме­ют­ся над не­тер­пе­ливостью друг дру­га — ка­залось бы, дав­но уже не под­рос­тки, а ве­дут се­бя как еще нес­мышлё­ные юн­цы, вку­сив­шие ра­дость бли­зос­ти ед­ва ли не впер­вые. Поз­же они рас­тво­ря­ют­ся в по­лум­ра­ке гос­ти­ной, ок­ку­пиро­вав ста­рое крес­ло, при­над­ле­жав­шее от­цу Ред­жи­ны: Ред­жи­на си­дит на ко­ленях у Дэ­вида, за­пус­тив свои паль­цы ему в во­лосы, все еще не ос­три­жен­ные, а тот да­рит ей не­весо­мые по­целуи и рас­ска­зыва­ет о том, как прек­расно им бу­дет вмес­те, ког­да он вер­нется до­мой пос­ле вой­ны.   
  
— Вот уви­дишь, мы смо­жем за­кон­чить это ни­кому не нуж­ное кро­воп­ро­литие за счи­тан­ные дни, мак­си­мум — нес­коль­ко не­дель, — го­рячо шеп­чет он, а Ред­жи­на ве­рит ему,  _зас­тавля­ет се­бя ве­рить_ , ведь ес­ли не она, то кто? Она вни­матель­но изу­ча­ет лю­бимое ли­цо, от­кла­дывая в па­мяти каж­дую чер­точку, каж­дую мор­щинку, каж­дую прак­ти­чес­ки не­замет­ную вес­нушку, и ощу­ща­ет, как ей нес­терпи­мо хо­чет­ся ры­дать. В кон­це кон­цов, их лас­ки сно­ва за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся сек­сом — в этот раз неж­ным, мед­ленным, слов­но у мо­лодо­женов в пер­вую брач­ную ночь. Что Ред­жи­на, что Дэ­вид сма­ку­ют каж­дый мо­мент, бла­годар­но улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу, бе­зоши­боч­но уга­дыва­ют, что имен­но нуж­но сде­лать, что­бы пар­тне­ру бы­ло хо­рошо. На пи­ке ор­газма Ред­жи­на впи­ва­ет­ся в гу­бы Дэ­вида от­ча­ян­ным по­целу­ем, в ко­торый вкла­дыва­ет всю боль и не­нависть к  _чу­жой_  вой­не, ко­торая от­би­ра­ет у неё  _род­но­го_  че­лове­ка. Дэ­вид по­нима­ет, что она хо­чет ему ска­зать, и мол­ча под­чи­ня­ет­ся, под­да­ет­ся, поз­во­ля­ет ей лю­бые воль­нос­ти.   
  
За пол­ча­са до его ухо­да они си­дят бок-о-бок на крыль­це у чер­но­го вхо­да, без слов раз­гля­дывая ноч­ное — поч­ти уже рас­свет­ное — не­бо. Ред­жи­на ку­рит, нер­вно да­вясь слиш­ком горь­ким ды­мом, и ду­ма­ет о том, что гор­чит не си­гаре­та, гор­чит её ор­га­низм, от­торга­ющий та­кую жес­то­кую ре­аль­ность. Она под­во­дит гла­за, и не­бо ка­жет­ся ей по­хожим на сши­тое из лос­ку­тов оде­яло, где для пол­ной кар­ти­ны не хва­та­ет толь­ко швов по рва­ным кра­ям об­ла­ков. Лу­на, уже по­шед­шая на убыль, вы­пол­ня­ет роль про­рехи, поз­во­ляя тус­кло­му све­ту стру­ить­ся по не­бес­ной тка­ни. Дэ­вид ти­хо взды­ха­ет и под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги.   
  
Ред­жи­на зна­ет, что это оз­на­ча­ет — приш­ло вре­мя рас­ста­вания. Она не це­лу­ет его на про­щание, про се­бя обе­щая по­дарить этот по­целуй ему при сле­ду­ющей встре­че, лишь об­ни­ма­ет креп­ко-креп­ко, вды­хая зна­комый за­пах на пол­ную грудь, ста­ра­ясь за­пом­нить каж­дую нот­ку его лич­но­го аро­мата. Дэ­вид еще раз обе­ща­ет ей вер­нуть­ся как мож­но ско­рее и по­кида­ет её дом.   
  
Как ока­зыва­ет­ся, нав­сегда.   
  
Че­рез два ме­сяца её свод­ная сес­тра Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет дро­жащим го­лосом со­об­ща­ет, что её муж, сер­жант Дэ­вид Но­лан был убит во вре­мя бом­барди­ров­ки в од­ном из го­родов та­кой да­лекой и нез­на­комой Поль­ши. Ред­жи­на слу­ша­ет но­вос­ти с неп­ро­ница­емым ли­цом, при­об­ни­мая од­ной ру­кой бе­зутеш­но ры­да­ющую Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет и ощу­щая, как внут­ри ру­шат­ся це­лые ми­ры.   
  
Спус­тя де­вянос­то три дня Ред­жи­на сбе­га­ет на фронт вслед за фан­то­мом Дэ­вида и на­ходит се­бя на ме­дицин­ском поп­ри­ще. Мед­сес­трам в по­левых гос­пи­талях при­ходит­ся тя­жело, но она не жа­лу­ет­ся, ра­бота­ет, не пок­ла­дая рук, пы­та­ясь спа­сать чу­жих сы­новей, от­цов, му­жей, лю­бимых.   
  
По ис­те­чению пол­го­да ей при­ходит те­лег­рамма с ус­певшей уже стать чу­жой Ро­дины. Лис­ток она раз­во­рачи­ва­ет не до кон­ца от­мы­тыми пос­ле пос­ледней опе­рации ру­ками, пач­кая жел­тую бу­магу крас­ны­ми раз­во­дами. В па­ре строк ей со­об­ща­ют скор­бную весть — Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет скон­ча­лась от су­хот, ос­та­вив пос­ле се­бя но­ворож­денную дочь, ко­торую ус­пе­ла наз­вать Эм­мой.   
  
Ред­жи­на ком­ка­ет те­лег­рамму и от­бра­сыва­ет её в даль­ний угол ком­на­ты. По­давив тя­желый вздох, она идет в бли­жай­шую из па­лат, вып­ра­шива­ет у зна­комо­го сол­да­та са­мок­рутку и вы­ходит на ули­цу. За­тяги­ва­ясь креп­ким та­баком, так не под­хо­дящим для де­вичь­их лег­ких, она вновь под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на не­бо. За все про­шед­шее вре­мя кто-то не­види­мый яв­но под­на­торел в ис­кусс­тве шитья, а по­тому се­год­ня об­лачное оде­яло ка­жет­ся иде­аль­ным, лун­ных про­рех в нем нет.   
  
Грус­тная улыб­ка тут же за­печа­тыва­ет гу­бы Ред­жи­ны: от­ны­не все про­рехи ми­ра вен­ча­ют её ду­шу.


End file.
